


Opportunity

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/F, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasabi complains about his abysmal love-life, Fred tries to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

“Horrible.” Wasabi said as he trudged into one of the free seats in Fred’s room, “He dumped me. Said he couldn’t be with a man that was this unreliable. I can save the day, but I can’t save my own love life.”

Fred carefully set his comic book down on a side table. “Sucks sometimes that we can’t tell them we’re superheroes, right?”

“More like sucks all the time!” The physicist cried, before burying his face in his hands. “I swear, it’s starting to eat into everything.” He looked up to his friend. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve cleaned my apartment?”

“No.”

“Five days!” Wasabi threw his arms up into the air, “There is a thin layer of dust everywhere! DUST! That’s never happened before!”

Fred resisted the urge to laugh. “It’s not going to kill you, is it?”

“No,” Wasabi shook his head, “But I happen to like my shelves to gleam with fresh wax, not dust! What’s a date gonna say if I bring them back home? Everything in perfect arrangement, but covered in dust! Like I never lived there! Might as well have taken them to a hotel room—at least it’s clean!”

The geek shrugged. “Maybe you should start looking for guys that don’t mind a mess, and your crazy organized life.”

“Oh? And have a cute slacker around my apartment all day, throwing my sanctuary into chaos?” Wasabi frowned at the mere thought.

“Well, what if you found a guy that wouldn’t throw it into chaos, exactly—maybe mess it up a little and leave everything where he found it?”

The physicist shook his head once more, a smile on his face this time. He put his hands on his knees and leaned forward. “Fred, if you can find me this mythical guy, I swear I will—“

“Coming through!”

The doors burst open as Hiro walked in with a huge box in his arms—“VERY Important School Stuff” the letters on the side said. Heathcliff carted in the rest of the boxes on a trolley, Baymax waddling in after the butler.

Wasabi started clearing the table to make way, Fred picked up his remote and started turning his bedroom into Big Hero 6 HQ, shelves rotating on hidden platforms to reveal more screens, computers, and crime-fighting charts and walls of post its, photos, and yarn connectors.

“Let’s get this meeting on the road!” Hiro said as he laid down and opened up his box, revealing items very unrelated to college within. He looked around at the mostly empty room. “Hey, where’s Honey and GoGo?”

“Sorry we’re late!” GoGo said as she rushed in, sweating and gasping for breath, her hair disheveled. Honey Lemon came in looking much the same, her normally straight and orderly hair thrown about every which way.

The chemist’s hand shot out to grab the engineer’s shoulder before she took another step. “GoGo!” She said in a low, frantic whisper, “Your—“

Baymax beat her to the punch. “GoGo, your shorts appear to be on backwards.”

GoGo’s head snapped down. It turned back up to the trio of faces in the room, before turning around to face Honey Lemon. The taller woman had a sheepish smile on her face, the look in her eyes saying, “Sorry, but I tried to tell you.”

Without another word GoGo dashed into Fred’s bathroom, taking Honey Lemon along for the ride.

Fred chuckled at the incident, before settling back down to the couch, the atmosphere quickly turning to Hero Business mode. He glanced at Wasabi, already pulling out the evidence and arranging it into an orderly, systemized fashion, and smiled.

He wasn’t mad, or bothered in the least. He was used to playing the waiting game.


End file.
